Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a herbicidal composition comprising triazine derivatives and specific compounds as active ingredients.
Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore a variety of herbicides have been developed and have contributed to agricultural productivity and saving labors. However, some herbicides have been used over many years and hence, weeds which are insufficiently controlled are increasing. It has thus been desired to develop herbicides having a wide range of herbicidal spectrum and those effective also against such troublesome weeds. Also in order to remove environmental pollution problems caused by conventional herbicides, it has been desired to develop herbicides having a high activity at a low dosage. Moreover, in order to control weeds emerging non-uniformly over a long period of time, it has been desired to develop herbicides having an excellent residual activities and having flexibility of treatment to exhibit effectiveness even though the treatment is performed over a long period from preemergence to a wide range of growing stage of weeds.
Under such a situation, the present inventors found that specific, novel triazine derivatives containing a halo alkyl are compounds which show a high herbicidal effect against troublesome weeds both by soil treatment and by foliage treatment, without causing any phytotoxicities of Gramineae field crops, and moreover provide an excellent effectiveness against weeds in paddy fields (Japanese Patent Application Nos. 1-38178 and 1-154465). The present inventors made extensive investigations to further improve the herbicidal activity of the triazine derivatives.
As a result, it has been found that a composition comprising the triazine derivatives in combination with specific compounds exhibit excellent herbicidal activity which can be unexpected from each property of these compounds and shows a high herbicidal effect at a low dosage and at the same time, has a wide range of herbicidal spectrum. The present invention has thus been accomplished.